La famille de nos rêves
by MV-GD
Summary: Suivez la routine jamais pareille d'une famille théoréthiquement parfaite et de leurs chers voisins du village de Konoha. Peut-être ne les reconnaîtrez-vous pas, ils ne ressemblent pas vraiment aux persos du manga.
1. Intro

**INTROoooooooooooooooo~**

**Présentations des personnages qui n'ont absolument pas les mêmes rôles que dans leur manga.**

M : Première dans le pseudo, première dans la famille !

V : Puis-je protester à cela ? Car en effet c'est toi la deuxième mère et moi la plus importante.

Zetsu : C'est vraiment affreux de dire cela, mais…je suis le fils adoptif de ces tarées !

Sasori : Arrête de te plaindre ! Moi je suis leur fils biologique.

Deidara : Et moi je suis censé être ton frère et l'autre fils de ces folles !

Hidan : Ma nièce est un neveu ? Mais pourquoi ma chère sœur V ne m'a rien dit ?

Tobi : Bah moi ma sœur M… je crois qu'elle le sait pas encore…

Pein : …Je ne me prononcerai pas sur mon implication dans l'éducation de ces deux êtres humains, quoique je me pose des questions, du genre féminin, par contre ça j'en suis sûr, un homme ne peut pas être aussi débile.

Konan : MAIS CE SONT NOS ENFANTS ! Je suis la magnifique mère de M et V et femme de Pein accessoirement. ^^

Itachi : Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke.

Sasuke : Itachi Itachi Itachi.

Kisame : Bluuuuuuuuuuuup =(

Kakashi : Méchant écureuil ! Tu ne dois pas tuer le chien de nos voisines ! Tu sais bien que ça met le poisson de nos voisines en dépression!

Iruka : Tu aurais dû mieux éduquer Sasuke ! Moi je n'ai pas eu de problèmes avec notre fils Naruto par contre je dois bien avouer que notre deuxième écureuil est assez pervers.

Gaara : Bah c'est normal, c'est surtout Kakashi qui s'occupait de votre cher Jiraya. Je le sais bien après tout je suis facteur. Et ça va votre perroquet Yamato ? Si vous voulez je peux vous aider, moi mes trois vache : Sakura, Ino et Temari je les ai parfaitement éduquées !

Tsunade et Orochimaru : Nous sommes les parents de Iruka et Kakashi.

Yamato : Méchant Jiraya ! Méchant Jiraya ! Jiraya Méchant !

Kankuro : Où ça un méchant ? Y aurait-il quelqu'un qu'un génialissime policier aussi parfait que moi pourrait arrêter avec son incroyable et si puissant flingue en bois ?

Kakuzu : J'en ai pas vu, mais si tu veux je veux bien regarder dans mes poubelles ^^ J'en ai beaucoup à cause de mon métier.

Shikamaru : Je suis le maire. Mon secrétaire Kiba si divin, avec une musculature parfaite et ses doigts si….euh…je m'éloigne…

Kiba : Mais mon amour tu peux bien leur dire qu'on est ensemble !

* * *

><p><strong>Donc pour résumer donc :<strong>

**_ Famille principale_** :

M et V : Sœurs et mères de famille

Zetsu, Sasori et Deidara : Enfants de M&V

Pein et Konan : Grand-parents de ces trois derniers et parents de M, V, Hidan et Tobi. Ces deux derniers n'étant pas frères.

Hidan : Frère de V

Tobi : Frère de M

Itachi : Chien de la famille.

Kisame : Poisson bleu de la famille. (Il est secrètement amoureux d'Itachi.)

_Famille secondaire :_

Kakashi et Iruka : Voisins et pères de famille.

Naruto : Enfant de la famille.

Sasuke et Jiraya . Écureuils de famille

Yamato : Perroquet de famille.

Tsunade et Orochimaru : Grands-parents de Naruto.

_Personnages secondaires mais néanmoins importants :_

Gaara : Facteur

Ino, Sakura et Temari : Vaches laitières de Gaara.

Kankuro : Policier

Flingue en bois : Flingue de Kankuro

Shikamaru : Maire du village de Konoha.

Kiba : Secrétaire et amant du maire.

Kakuzu : Éboueur.

* * *

><p><em>Les 32 premières lignes de cette Introduction étaient tout à fait inutiles. Nous n'avions que ça à faire.<em>

_**METTEZ DES REVIEWS! CAR OUI C'EST BEL ET BIEN UNE FICTION MÊME SI L'INTRO NE LE LAISSE PAS VOIR!**_


	2. Adieu Suna

V : Coucou~

M : Tu vas pas recommencer?

V : C'est bon j'arrête ^^

BANG!

M : T'as fais quoi encore?

V : J'introduis l'introduction à l'action principale de ce chapitre!

M : T'as explosé la cuisine

V : Nan pas la cuisine ^^ Les voisins :D

Euh bon au passe au infos :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous sommes pas folles ni perverses. (V : Quoique...)

- Le début est débile (V : Je passe encore pour une conne T.T) C'est M qui l'a écrit. (V : Enfin on se demande qui est la plus conne quand même ^^)

- Les descriptions peuvent porter à confusion, et c'est bien le but! (V : Je répète...)

- Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. (Y a des passages violents ou pas catholique)

- Nous sommes les personnages principaux de cette fiction, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si ça ne semble pas trop réaliste.

- Il vous est conseillé de reviewer ce chapitre; en absence de votre aimable participation je vais être obligée de prendre des mesures draconiennes et définitives telles que participer à votre décès prématuré. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à déchiffrer mon langage. Je vous adresse mes meilleures salutations. M

* * *

><p><strong>Adieu Suna<strong>

Un beau matin, V adore les beaux matins, car souvent les beaux matins, le soleil brille dans un ciel sans un nuage de beaux matins. La journée s'annonçant belle, c'était un beau matin, elle décida de ranger elle-même la maison sans écouter sa femme qui lui conseillait d'appeler la femme de ménage russe des voisins avant de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant l'état de la cuisine qui sert souvent à autre chose. Mais il est impossible d'ôter une idée de son pauvre cerveau. Elle rentra dans la chambre de ses enfants biologiques. Quand elle vit l'horreur.

Une chose immense avec une tête affreuse, des yeux multiples et globuleux, d'énormes dents pointus prêtes à déchiqueter n'importe quel ennemi, de longues pattes velues et crochues, un air sadique et un éclat effrayant d'intelligence dans ses yeux injectés de sang.

V : AAAAAHHHHHH !

V venait de voir la plus grosse araignée de sa vie. 3 cm les pattes écartées.

Deidara : MAMAN !

Sasori : MAMAN !

Zetsu : Papa !

V : Vous trouvez pas qui a quelque chose qui cloche ?

Les enfants : Non…

V : LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Deidara : Mais qu'est-ce qui a là ?

Sasori : -_Sort un télescope en soupirant et observe le coin._- Apparemment y a une araignée mais je vois pas bien c'est trop petit.

V : J'EN AI MARRE ! JE REVIENS ! ATTENDEZ-MOI ! JE VAIS BATTRE CETTE ABOMINATION !

V descendit les escaliers, courut dans son laboratoire secret, sortit plusieurs fioles de ses armoires et prépara une mixture étrange et absolument répugnante. Après quelques minutes de travail, elle remonta dans la chambre où ses enfants l'attendaient toujours sagement, quoique Sasori et Deidara avaient tous deux un œil au beurre noir. Zetsu semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué. V avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans sa potion, mais elle s'en fichait.

V : Ah ma douce petite, ce que je vais faire va te faire plus de mal à toi qu'à moi, et c'est bien le but. En voyant tes yeux dégueulasse voler en éclats je sentirai un plaisir immense, que d'habitude seule M peut me procurer. Quand je verrai ton sang éclabousser le mur, je sentirai bien un petit pincement au cœur, je venais de le laver. Quand je verrai la petite boule de feu s'échapper de l'explosion je serai déjà au septième ciel je verrai ces magnifiques couleurs de flammes oranges, rouge et…

Deidara : Haaan maman arrête c'est trop beaaaaaau…

V versa une goutte de potion sur la monstrueuse bête et là elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait oublier…diluer la mixture…en une seconde elle se planqua avec ses gosses sous le lit en n'oubliant pas son frère, beau-frère, poisson bleu, chien qui se trouvaient tous soit dans le jardin, soit dans le salon, et attendit l'explosion.

BOUM !

Ce fut pour elle et sa fille euh Deidara un pur moment d'immense extase. La danse des couleurs leur cacha l'ampleur de l'explosion qui détruisit Suna. Les flammes bleues, rouges, jaunes, blanches rejoignaient le ciel d'un bleu pur. Le nuage de fumée noire s'entremêla aux nuages blancs dans une course effrénée pour les étoiles que V, qui ne s'était pas bien accrochée au lit, ne tarda pas à rejoindre en emmenant sa chère femme sur qui elle était tombée alors que celle-ci achetait du chocolat à tartiner dans le magasin du village tenu par un pauvre homme qui n'a malheureusement pas survécu. Dans l'espace elles tombèrent sur une vision insolite qui s'avéra être leurs futurs voisins.

M : Mate si c'est pas magnifique !

V : C'est tellement parfait !

M : Oh regarde où il a son doigt ! J'aurais jamais pensé à ça moi.

V : Comme il caresse le manche…

M : Comme il frotte avec sa main !

V : Il devrait peut-être essuyer, c'est légèrement humide là.

M : Mais c'est quoi ce produit?

V : Je sais pas, ça a l'air glissant...

M : Regarde comme il est penché, il a avoir une scoliose là !

V : Et l'autre comme il est droit, c'est possible autant que ça ?

M : Mais c'est pas permis de s'occuper d'une casserole comme ça !

V : Ils ont une façon très personnelle de faire la vaisselle quand même…

M : C'est vrai que un qui lave et l'autre qui essuie c'est bizarre…

V : On fait comme eux ce soir ?

M : Non, ce soir je mets les gosses en esclavage !

**(Relisez ce passage maintenant que vous savez ce qu'ils font vraiment)**

Toute bonne chose a une fin, c'était en effet une bonne chose qu'il y aie une fin, elles devaient retourner sur Terre plus précisément à Konoha où venait d'emménager en une heure le reste de leur famille. Nous souhaitons vous préciser qu'à l'époque Konoha était composé de trois maisons, un magasin, un champ, une ruelle et….c'est tout ^^. C'est en effet V qui a agrandit le village en une nuit mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que Suna avait des survivants…enfin cinq. Son Kazekage Gaara et ses trois vaches laitières : Temari, Sakura, Ino ainsi que son policier armé de son flingue en bois Kankuro _(le policier, pas le flingue)_. Ceci durent se trouver un nouveau travail. Ce fut un choc pour Gaara car Konoha avait déjà son Hokage et qu'il devait se trouver un nouveau poste à la poste justement _(Joli jeu de mot ^^_). Eh oui, il sera facteur et ses vaches resteront laitières.


	3. Les origines

Grève

Infos :

- Nous ne sommes plus vraiment sures quant à la qualité de notre santé mentale.

- V était fatiguée, ne soyez donc pas surpris de l'absurdité de ses paroles. **( V : C'est pas parce que je suis crevée que je comprends rien!)**

- Au revoir.

* * *

><p>Un beau jour, Deidara poussé par sa curiosité, oui il en a beaucoup, posa LA question.<p>

…

…

…

Deidara : MAMANS !

V : -_Arrive en courant une casserole à la main, l'air paniqué_- MON ENFANT QU'Y A-T-IL ?

M : -_Arrive avec le manche de la casserole à la main_- Pourquoi tu nous déranges maintenant ?

Deidara : Que fais-tu avec le manche de la casserole ?

M : Je fais la vaisselle évidemment ^^

V : -_rougis mais personne ne remarque-_

Deidara : Et pis il est où le reste de la casserole ?

M : Bah chez V t'as bien vu non ?

Deidara : Et pis ça sert à quoi de séparer le manche de la casserole ?

M : Tu comprendras quand tu te rendras compte que Sasori te court après depuis trois mois.

V : COMMENT CA ? 00 –_elle le savait pas-_

Deidara : Euh oui bon d'accord.

Sasori : -_arrivant-_ Qui court après qui ?

V : TU ME L'AVAIS PAS DIT ! A MOI TA MERE ? –_personne ne lui a répondu et personne ne répondra_-

Tobi : Pourquoi on est tous réunis dans le salon comme la famille parfaite que nous ne sommes malheureusement pas ?

V : VOUS LE SAVIEZ TOUS HEIN ! BANDE D'INGRATS !

Hidan : Euh grande-soeur du calme, repose ta casserole REPOSE TA CASSEROLE ! –_se ramasse le manche de la casserole_- Owiiiiiii~

M : TU PARLES PAS A MA FEMME COMME CA !

Deidara : Puis-je vous poser LA question ?

Zetsu : Oui vas-y ^^

Deidara : Vous êtes deux femmes non ?

Sasori : Attends c'est ça LA question ?

V : Si cela n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on a vérifié, c'est à dire il y a cinq minutes, oui.

Deidara : Mais il faut un homme et une femme pour faire un enfant non ?

M : Bah je pense…je suis pas sure. **(Putain comme j'suis conne !)**

Zetsu : Puisque pour les plantes c'est comme ça je pense que…

Deidara : Qui est notre père alors ?

Long silence durant lequel V pointa du doigt M en la regardant, cette dernière tournant la tête vers Tobi, qui lui-même regardait Hidan alors que celui-ci regardait Itachi, qui lui lança un regard brillant d'intelligence; le masochiste comprit le message et regarda Tobi, qui tourna la tête vers M qui lança un regard vers V qui se tourna vers le mur sans oublier de pointer sa femme du doigt.

Sasori : Notre père c'est ... le mur ?

Tobi : Regarde le doigt de ma belle sœur anciennement ma sœur biologique ^^

Deidara : Alors notre père c'est toi maman ?

M : Euh oui biologiquement je suis une femme mais comme c'est moi la plus masculine de notre couple ben…

Hidan : Donc en fait vous n'avez pas de père !

Tobi : Vous avez fait comment alors pour la reproduction ?

V : J'aurais du rester au lit ce matin…

M : Bah a la photocopieuse! Un vrai petit miracle de technologie ce truc-là tu sais ?

Sasori : Maman…

Itachi : SASUKE!

Kisame : Bluuuuup :D ***Je l'aime à la folie***

Konan : Pourquoi il aboie pas ce chien ?

Pein : On l'a acheté d'occasion, il avait déjà servi.

Deidara : Euh vous êtes HS là.

V : Je crois que j'ai oublié la casserole sur le feu !

Zetsu : La casserole que tu as dans ta main sans le manche ?

V : Je vais me coucher…

M : T'as besoin d'aide ?

V : Oui ^^ Laissons délicatement Konan expliquer la chose aux enfants…

Konan : Donc…

Hidan : STOP Ça va durer trop longtemps ! Alors en fait…

V : On a fait comment en fait ?

M : LA LICORNE MAGIIIIIQUE~

Tous : … … … … …

Hidan : Elles m'ont demandé mes services. Je dois avouer que cela a été un plaisir extrême pour moi…je n'ai jamais plus ressenti une telle jouissance…

V : Et c'est reparti…

Hidan : La puissance de Jashin-sama a fait merveille ! Il a répondu à mes prières. Et j'espère bien, j'ai prié tellement longtemps qu'on a dû racheter le tapis, le fauteuil, la cuisinière et la magnifique casserole que ma sœur a dans la main sans le manche.

M : Et neuf mois plus tard vous êtes arrivés mais on ne sait pas d'où…

V : Oh tu ne te souviens même pas de l'accouchement ? Mère indigne !

M : J'étais trop absorbé par le décolleté de l'infirmière pour te regarder toi…

V : -_balance la casserole toujours sans manche, on se demande comment elle la tient, à la tête de la mère de ses enfants.-_

Epilogue de cette journée qui n'a duré qu'une nuit :

Deidara ne posa plus jamais de questions au sujet de ses origines, mais Zetsu oui. Le pauvre voulait savoir qui étaient ses parents mais on osera jamais le lui dire. S'il savait que sa mère était une prostituée qui tapait dans n'importe quoi et que son père, un de ses clients, était une salade mêlée plus de première fraicheur d'ailleurs…

* * *

><p>Désolées pour l'accueil! Notre joyeuse énergie inépuisable est de retour! Vous êtes contents hein? Vous avez pas l'air...<p>

Mais on va quand même vous demander de laisser _**DES REVIEWS!**_

M perd la tête. Désolée. Signé V ^^

M : YOUHOU ON EST HEUREUX!

V : YATTA J'SUIS PLUS LA PLUS CONNE! :D

M : Mais j'suis intelligente c'est moi qui ai fait toutes les descriptions et textes en langage soutenu! C'est pas rien quand même. **(le pire c'est que c'est vrai)**

V : Mais j'suis Suisse-Allemande moi! Plus précisément du HAUT-VALAIS!

M : Et moi je suis LUCERNOISE ET JE T'EMMERDE!

V : C'est peut de le dire...


End file.
